Wizard Syndicate
A continent wide organization to both teach and control magic users. They have academies placed in most major cities where they teach young magic users safe magic that is not deemed to powerful to manipulate nor unuseful. The Wizards Syndicate is highly autonomous from the rule of kings and its cities but this does not stop it from taking part in politics or conflicts. Wizards themselves have their own factions, political affiliations and religious beliefs within their order. History Created around the 3rd century AC, the Wizard Syndicate was a way to control magic throughout The Westfold. With magic being a solely religious purpose to humans who were mostly unmagical those that were powerful with magic were deemed heretics to the true gods, who were commonly known to exist and even partake in major events from time to time. The Wizard Syndicate was setup by the human nations to control those with magic from harming those without and for becoming a source of good instead of one of evil. Secondly it was a way to make normal day to day citizens; and mainly humans; just as powerful in the social heirarchy than those of deemed lesser races. The early years of the Syndicate were spent under the thumb of rulers and Witch Hunters. Near the chaos of the 6th century and beyond the Syndicate grew it's power to the human race and their political influence became that not of subjects but of political diplomats, overseers, and advisors. Up to recent years the Wizard Syndicate has only grown in both it's own power to rule over itself and it's magical knowledge and abilities. Those that are high up in the Syndicate and boast power beyond that which has been historical known are commonly deemed heretics by the masses. Organization They are ruled by a common group of older, more influencial, and powerful members. The highest of the order being headmasters of the academies spread throughout the major cities each with their own controlling council and way of doing things. Those older members which are deemed worthy and 'graduate' the academy learning and teaching processes are wildly uncontrolled and are mainly able to do what they want so long as they are responsible for their actions by the higher councils. Various Factions The Wizards Syndicate is filled with factions and various different organizations and affiliates within itself. It is common for any pupil or master Wizard to have two or more known affiliation with either a known syndicate faction, political court or otherwise. One of the most popular factions within the Syndicate is called Ascent of the One. They are seemingly the most elite, dubious, and highly controversial factions within the Syndicate dealing highly in heresy, wild and dark magics. Recent Activity The Wizard Syndicate are known to be holding a high council meeting for the highest members in their home academy in Sintaro. This meeting has been going on for nearly the whole year and remains wildly secretive and unknown. So secretive in fact that the academy has remained off limits and has been shut down until the meeting is completed.